BILL HAWKS'S SUPER HAPPY WONDERFUL CHEERY DAY!
by Nate-kun
Summary: Yes, I'm being serious about the title. A very short prequel to Santa Clive VS The World of Layton Fanfic Authors. In which Bill Hawks develops an evil plan after the conclusion of Unwound Future. I would advise you read Santa Clive before reading this. Dated.


**Yes, I'm being serious about this. Bill Hawks has the BEST day ever. And you have to sit here and read it, MWAHAHAHA! :D**

**This can also be seen as a prequel to Santa Clive VS The World of Layton Fanfic Authors. Granted. I admit it is incredibly short. But I think it's better that way. It's just a prequel, man. Time-wise, it takes place a week after Unwound Future's conclusion. Despite that, I see this as nothing more than troll pasta intended to piss you guys off since I know how much you love Clive. In fact, the whole reason I started writing the Santa Clive series was becasue I hated him! :D **

**So, let's see what happens when I let one of the most hated Layton characters ever, have the best day in his entire life!**

**Also, to those who usually follow my stories. I have updated my profile. Within it contains the proposed length of Santa Clive VS The World of Layton Fanfic Authors, and the possibillity of a sequel when it's finished. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><span>BILL HAWKS' SUPER HAPPY WONDERFUL CHEERY DAY!<span>

Bill Hawks sprung out of bed, ready to start the day. It had been a week since the time machine incident. The results? Clive had been sent to a mental asylum to rehabilitate himself. Professor Layton was in a manic depression due to the "re-death" of his love. Luke was sent away to god knows where. And everyone else? Who honestly really cared?

He had just been involved in sexual relations with his wife, Caroline Hawks. The night before. It was starting to become a really good week for him. Nothing could make him unhappy today.

However, something was bugging him.

Despite the horrific ends of Clive and Layton. They were still alive. Bill held an impending hatred for the two of them. He felt that their impending demise was to be ignored unless he did something about it.

Brushing his teeth, he made his way downstairs. Caroline made his favorite breakfast. And of course, was naked. The two ate in a solemn silence. Which Bill preferred because he hated his bitch of a wife. She was great at sex and breakfast, however. That was probably it though. She was mediocre at best when they were role playing. But of course, I won't get into deeper details about that.

Bill zipped his coat on and placed a cap on his head. Heading outside to start the day. Almost immediately. A boy handed him the day's newspaper at no charge, "Here sir! I have enough copies to cover the town and the next one over!" He said with a cheery grin.

"Well, I say. Many thanks, young child." Replied the Prime Minister in response. He nodded and ran off with his newspapers in tow. Bill walked away in the opposite direction to the bus stop.

At that moment, the bus opened up for him. And it had hit the Minister that he didn't have any spare change on him. The Driver questioned his dilemma, "Why sir, the bus is here. Why is it that you are not getting on?"

"Apologies. But I don't seem to have any spare change on me." Replied Bill in a melancholic tone. The Driver shrugged, "Why that isn't a problem at all! I've been working overtime recently and have enough money to spare a free ride or two from a passenger. Plus, aren't you the Prime Minister? Would feel offensive to charge you."

"Really? Well I'll be. Guess I am riding today, eh?" muttered the Minister. He stepped in and the double deckered bus sped off to his location. His White House. Although since this is London, it's actually a White/Red/Blue House. Anyways, it was his main base of political operations.

* * *

><p>Bill stepped out of the bus, traveling down the sidewalk. Passing the London Graveyard. There, he saw Clive SnapeKilledDumbleDore setting roses upon the grave of both of his parents. He rolled his eyes, the convict would be eliminated soon.<p>

Conveniently, an anvil dropped on Clive's head. Knocking him unconscious. Bill snickered to himself. No matter what, he always did hate that guy. Even when he was a child. Sure, he had his reasons. Not that he would ever tell anyone. He was still stressed over the fact that his attempt to _kill him and his parents_ did not go as he had intended to.

What? You think he just set up the time machine experiment next to an apartment complex for no reason? Of course not.

He entered his office. He did not intend on staying there long. Just long enough to devise a plan to completely rid of Clive and co. Didn't take long for him to do it though. Walking out with the proper paperwork. He made his way to the Bank for a loan.

After receiving the loan, (And being given a free deposit of five hundred dollars on account of said bank.) Bill had enough money and political power to renovate the mountain that loomed over London. A perfect potential HQ all to himself.

Using his money, he renovated the mountaintop for a gigantic building to be constructed under the public's nose. They were too stupid to realize the construction anyways. Using the political power, he fired the head CEO of London's local asylum for classified reasons. Assuming the title as the CEO.

With his two new responsibillities. He soon acquired another, adopting a cat by the name of "WriterCat" from the pound. He was going to be put to sleep that day, but Bill's heart said, "Fuck you, syringes!" To that idea.

Afterwards, he purchased a select amount of cloaks, each crafted to look identical. Along with a Darth Vader costume. All purchased from Party City. The set-up of his plan was almost complete. Not long after that. He gave the layout design of the building to the construction workers, it was supposed to be a Castle.

By now, you may be wondering what exactly the Prime Minister had in mind. But rest assured it had something to do with killing Clive.

Within days, construction had finished. Sounds impossible. But not for someone who knew people like the Prime Minister himself. With everything done and attended to, there was only one problem in the way that wrecked Bill's nerve.

Professor Layton.

The man would surely interfere and attempt to save London at all costs from his rain of terror. So, like any power-obsessed political mad man. He did the first thing that came to his mind.

He hired hitmen. And ordered them to murder Layton. Since the Profesor was still in a state of depression, the task was quickly handled with. He was killed without a flinch from his murderers.

Weeks later, Bill had everything else needed to initiate his plot organized. You're probably still confused. But not to worry, all will be revealed in due time. The Prime Minister strolled throughout the cobblestone sidewalks. He was heading for the Asylum.

Once he was there. The first thing he was going to do as the new CEO of the Nuthouse was to administrate an Officer to head to Clive Dove's room. He had a lot of things to discuss with the convict... By now, the Castle he had renovated on the mountain was complete. But was secluded from public visitors. He hired specific people to his liking to become part of Castle Staff. Though, they were forced to wear a hoodie to conceal their faces.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Bill walked into his bedroom. He had fooled Clive into believing he would win his freedom from the Asylum if he beat up the very same people he employed. The early steps of his plot were becomming a reality. He sunk into his bed with a hearty sulk. Eying his wife who was next to him.<p>

"Caroline, would you prefer to have sexual relations tonight?" Asked the Prime Minister. For some reason, ever since Clive's imprisonment. His wife had declared to letting him bone her every night of the week.

The woman looked up from her knitting. She sighed and placed her yarn and needles on the bedstand, "I'd be delighted too, Bill. Let me just turn off the kettle first." Bill nodded and Caroline turned off the bedside lamp as she made her way to the kitchen.

The Prime Minister folded his arms behind his head. He was such a player. In a matter of weeks, London would be his, he would become the supreme ruler of the universe, Clive would be dead, and his wife would have sex with him every day of the week.

It was a good day to be a Minister...

* * *

><p><strong>This was originally conceived as a troll fic meant to piss you guys off since I know how much you all hate Bill Hawks. However, with clever tweaking. I've managed to incorporate it as a prequel to the Santa Clive series. Santa Clive will be continued next week. This story is only meant to hold Act 3 off a little longer before it officially starts. <strong>

**See ya guys soon!**


End file.
